


tragic demise!

by ladyygrey



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Team as Family, bau
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:25:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyygrey/pseuds/ladyygrey
Summary: because as much as jj meant to them, she didn't make them.but that didn't change how much they missed her.this was their tragic demise.( lowercase intended. )





	tragic demise!

and so he sat there. her limp head dangling in his bloody hands.

the unsub had been caught, but that didn't change things. jennifer jareau would never live again, leaving behind her family.

and so he sat there until emily prentiss walked over not knowing what had happened until she saw the perfectly round hole in the blonde's forehead. she crouched down to her knees, placing a hand on spencer reid's shoulder, a tear rolling down her face. he didn't acknowledge her, not that he expected him to.

the medics loaded jennifer into an ambulance. spencer thought it was completely unnecessary, she was dead, what was the point? but he didn't say anything. and nobody expected him to.

everything was so calm.

so calm even though a woman had just been murdered. a woman, an agent, a daughter, a sister, a mother. a friend.

the team was worried, and they had their reasons. rossi watched as the younger agent wiped the blood of his trembling hands. it was almost like his best friend's tragic demise hadn't quite set in. 

and when it did...there'd be hell to pay.

everybody had attended the funeral. well, everybody important. derek brought his family, even though little hank didn't really know what was going on. rossi, his wife and daughter. because everybody had something to say to the ( dead ) woman. because she  _truly_  changed so many lives.

well, everyone had something to say but spencer reid. 

it was his turn to walk up to the casket. and unlike everybody else, he had nothing to say. she already knew it all. she knew everything. she knew how much she meant to him. she knew how much he loved her.

and she loved her, too.

the only difference was that she said it, he didn't.

he always wondered if she meant it. " _i've always loved you,_ " maybe she did. maybe she didn't. it really didn't matter. because she had a beautiful family, with a beautiful husband and two beautiful sons.

spencer always had a feeling will knew what was going on, even if the pair really didn't themselves. it was complicated.

like everything else.

prentiss had made them all take a vacation. " _you all need it,_ " she said, but spencer knew it was directed towards himself. and so did everybody else.

penelope called him every other day, but never dare visited him. they all knew how close the pair was, especially her, but reid needed his space. plus, emily had given her orders to keep an eyes on him. 

and he seemed to be doing fine. but that didn't stop them from worrying.

two months later spencer was ready to work again. and he was better than ever.

and that was  _terrifying_.

things certainly weren't the same without jennifer jareau. but they didn't expect it to be. the team never truly drifted away from the lamontagnes. maybe it was because henry's constant requests to see uncle spence. or maybe because the team needed them to always remember what was.

but it's not like they'd ever forget. he'd never forget.

sometimes he'd wake up in the middle of the night, pictures of his best friend's corpse burned to his eyelids. sometimes he'd call penelope, sometimes he wouldn't. she was the only one who knew. and he made sure it stayed that way.

the team didn't seem as close as a whole. but for some reason, that was expected.

jj was always the one to coordinate get-togethers. and now that she was gone, nobody really tried.

but it was fine.

it was all fine.

everything was fine.

cases came and went. nothing really seemed to stick around for long. emily never tried to fill jj's spot, feeling as it'd do no good for her team. so they just stayed this way.

in this hell.

but they still worked, day by day. long hours, nights hopped up on caffeine and mornings full of paperwork. the team was still  _the team_  even everything was a  _little_  bit different. even if penelope was a  _little_  less vibrant. even if spencer talked a  _little_  less. 

because as much as jj meant to them, she didn't make them.

but that didn't change how much they missed her.

this was their tragic demise.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what this is. the idea came to me and i just wrote it. i'm sorry it's all ove the freaking place, i tried to go back and fix it, but it didn't really work.
> 
> and no, i don't really ship jeid, if that's what this is.


End file.
